


To The Hunt!

by LumianaKatenke



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up characters, Basically This Is Bill And Dipper Killing Things, Blood, I suck at tags, Idk If I'm the First to Come Up With the Whole Monster Hunter AU, Killing, M/M, Monster Hunter AU, Smut, Tags Subject to Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumianaKatenke/pseuds/LumianaKatenke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi there.<br/>My name is Dipper Pines, the world renowned Monster Hunter. The guy in the black and yellow outfit, laughing like a maniac, is my boyfriend and hunting partner. His name's Bill Cipher. If you've followed my story then you know that, well. He's a demon. Yeah it's a really long story. Anyway you're probably wondering why we're chained up in a dungeon about to be feasted on by some vampire cult. Well there is a perfectly logical explanation. But to explain properly, I have to tell you how this all started...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this a first attempt so tell me whatcha guys think. This fanfic is basically just for the hell of it so lols

Hi there.  
My name is Dipper Pines, the world renowned Monster Hunter. The guy in the black and yellow outfit, laughing like a maniac, is my boyfriend and hunting partner. His name's Bill Cipher. If you've followed my story then you know that, well. He's a demon. Yeah it's a really long story. Anyway you're probably wondering why we're chained up in a dungeon about to be feasted on by some vampire cult. Well there is a perfectly logical explanation. But to explain properly, I have to tell you how this all started...

 

You see it all started when I was 16.

I was exploring the woods behind the Shack when I came across a moss covered stone statue of a familiar looking dream demon that me and my family had successfully expelled from our dimension a few years back. I was surprised, thinking that it had vanished into the X-shaped portal along with the rest of the weirdness.

So, as the curious, scientific teen I was, I walked over to it to get a better look. The statue looked worn from the wild Oregon weather but still in rather good shape. It was stuck about what would probably be waist deep for it in earth, one arm sticking out as though waiting for someone to take it's hand to seal a deal. The other arm was bent and disappeared into the ground. The only part that seemed damaged though, was the eye. There was an X-shaped crack in it, a lot like how Mabel, my twin sister, had described the picture of our Grunkle Stan had looked when Gideon Gleeful had first summoned the demon.

As I looked at the cracked eye, the overwhelming desire to touch it came to me and my hand slowly reached out. My fingers had barely brushed the smooth stone before an electrical jolt hit me and I fell back onto my ass. Ten feet away. I groaned, stunned and numb. A loud crack ripped through the air and I looked up to see the statue was now covered in fractures. I gaped as a piece fell to earth with a solid thump. Then another followed it, and another, finally the whole thing crumbled to the ground. The statue was now a pile of rubble in the middle of the forest clearing.

I lurch to my feet, wincing as my body throbbed, still recovering from the electric shock. I stumbled over to the pile of broken rocks, wondering what the hell that had been. Maybe some residual magic from the Oddpocalypse? I didn't know. I turned away and began to walk away to go find Mabel and to get my phone. I needed to call Ford and tell him what had happened. But just as I reached the edge of the small clearing, a yellow glow appeared behind me, creating a stark contrast between the trees and my new shadow, now visible thanks to the light.

Slowly glancing back, I see the weirdest thing since Weirdmageddon. The stone was the source of the glow. It was morphing and melting together, the light growing brighter and more condensed until it was like looking at the sun. Averting my eyes so as not to be blinded, I waited for it to get worse or to vanish. I thought to myself how this was like one of those cliche movies Mabel always made me watch. Finally it shut off like someone flipped a switch and I opened my eyes once more. A huddled, naked humanoid shape lay on the ground, stirring with a loud groan.

Curiosity once again bitch slapping me, I approached as the humanoid figure sat up, their back to me. From where I was I could see they had lightly tanned skin and black and blonde hair. They looked around slowly, looking confused. And then, because apparently someone up there hates my guts, I step on a dry branch, snapping it in two quite loudly in the mostly silent wood. The figure turns around, and I could see it was a man. A rather hot man for that fact. His eyes were a bright, golden amber that might've sparkled with a mischievous gleam if he hadn't literally just been a stone statue and then a pile of rubble not five minutes before. At the moment they were hazy with confusion and disorientation.

He spoke in a cracked, high pitched voice that froze me where I stood and chilled my blood. "Pine... Tree...? Is that you...?" He tried to stand up and my heart began to race. The nude man before me was no man. He was the very demon I had thought was destroyed 4 years ago. He was Bill Cipher. He had to be. Not only was he the only one to ever call me 'Pine Tree', but I wasn't even wearing my favorite old hat so there was no way he could have just decided to call me that.

Bill successfully stumbled to his feet, wobbly and unsure. He lurched forward towards me, trying to walk and failing miserably, falling into my arms that instinctively reached out to catch him. He smiled weakly up at me, eyes switching to look up at the sunny, clear sky above the trees. "Looks like... we have met again... some sunny day."

With that he slipped back into unconsciousness, his fragile weight collapsing completely against me. My first instinct was to drop him and leave him there for the monsters to eat. But I didn't. Instead, I carefully pulled my jacket off and draped it over Bill's naked body, picking him up bridal style. I carried him back to the Shack, trying not to think about what in fucking hell I was doing. Once I finally reached the tourist trap I thought the old unicorn spell would stop me from crossing the threshold with a demon in my arms. But nothing happened. I filed that away for later. I opened the door and called out to my sister, taking Bill the the couch and laying him down, making sure he was properly covered.

As Mabel came in I thanked whoever was up there for Soos and Melody being away for their honeymoon. She gasped. "Omg! Dipper who is this cutie?! And why is he naked and asleep?" A gasp. "DID YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND NOT TELL ME?!" Welp. That was Mabel for you. Always priority oriented.

"Mabel, no he's not my boyfriend. I don't want you to freak out, ok? But... This is Bill Cipher."

As I suspected, her eyes widened and her hand covered her mouth. I walked over to her and gently took her arm, leading her out to the kitchen. I quietly told her what happened and she eventually relaxed enough to nod. "Ok... Ok... I have just one question." She looked up at me (I had grown a couple of inches taller then her, much to her chagrin) and slapped me, her eyes furious. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! HE'S A FUCKING DEMON WHO NEARLY DESTROYED THE UNIVERSE!!!!"

Wincing, my hand rubbing my cheek, trying to ease the sting. "Look I don't know what came over me alright? I hate him just as much as you do but I couldn't just abandon him there. He could barely stand up, let alone defend himself! And don't you dare tell me you wouldn't have done the same. Besides. If he was dangerous then the unicorn spell would've never let me bring him inside."

I could tell she was pissed and she simply just glared at me for a few minutes before sighing. "Fine. But when he starts trying to kill us again I'm saying I told you so." She stormed off, probably to knit her anger away into more sweaters. I shook my head, knowing that she was probably right. Shrugging, I grabbed some bottled water and made some soup. While I waited for the soup to heat up, I went upstairs to my attic bedroom. Mabel and I had started sleeping in our own rooms since last year. It took some getting used to but it was that or going through the awkwardness of puberty while in the same room. I grabbed some baggy, old shirts and pants and an unopened pack of boxers I had just bought yesterday and returned downstairs. I checked the soup and served some into a bowl and sat it on a tray with the water bottle. Clothes under my arm and tray of food in my hands, I went back out to the demon. I could see his nose twitching at the smell of the soup and his eyes opened as I sat on the edge of the couch. He smiled up at me weakly.

"Heya Pine Tree... Thought you would've just left me there..." I grimaced and helped him sit up. "I almost did. But I couldn't leave a defenseless guy in the middle of the forest. Even if you are a demon that almost destroyed my planet and almost killed me and my family. On multiple occasions." Bill laughed breathlessly. "Ahh... good times."

"So... how are you human? Or at least human-looking? And why did the barrier not keep you out when I carried you here?" I sat the tray on his lap and set down the clothes. He cracks his neck, sighing in relief from released tension. "Well when I was trapped in Fez's mind as you guys were wiping his mind to get rid of me, I cast a spell so that I could come back. Only downside is that I come back as a meatsack. I can get my powers back but it'll take me a long time and a lot of energy. So. I'm human for now." He smiles and his stomach growled, making me smile uneasily. I taught him how to eat because he kept trying to put the spoon in his eye. Eventually he got it, after spilling a bit on himself and nearly choking a few times. After finishing the soup and then the water, I had to use a washcloth to clean him because he was still too weak to stand properly. That got awkward quickly. For me at least. Next came the clothes, which he insisted trying everything on until he found a good outfit, which was really just a bright yellow sweater and black jean shorts. I combed his hair for him, raising an eyebrow skeptically when he began to... purr. Weird. Well it WAS Bill. What WASN'T weird about that guy.

I look back now and wonder why I had been so nice. I mean. He was my enemy wasn't he? And I knew he didn't cast a spell on me. He was powerless at the time. Whatever the reason, I helped him as best as I could. When I told Mabel what had happened, she relaxed and decided to help too. We were raised to be kind after all. And besides. He was too weak to stand. What could he possibly do?

I would get my answer the next morning when I was rudely woken up to a loud screech from my sister.


	2. Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins find out how different it is to bunk with a trillion year old demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating! ^-^'' My Grandma has been needing some help so I've been a little busy.  
> Anywho~  
> So I'll also be explaining a few more things as best as I can but if anyone has any questions please comment them and I'll answer them in my next update if I can.

Dipper Pines was jolted out of a dream by a familiar sounding shriek. Sitting upright in his bed, he looked around his room, blinking bleary eyes. He groaned and pulled off his blanket, standing up, joints popping as he moved. He made his way downstairs and yawned as he entered the kitchen to find a blushing Mabel shakily holding a cup of Mabel Juice.

"Mabes? What's wrong?" The male twin yawned, stretching his arms over his head and let out a hissing sigh as he felt his spine give one last crack. "Why'd you scream? And... why are you blushing like that? You haven't looked this embarrassed since Stacy kissed you in front of the whole school." He walked over to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, relieved when she leaned into his side.

"You promised to never bring that up." Her mumbled words bringing a smile to his lips. Stacy was his sister's exgirlfriend. When the twin's had turned 15 they realized that they weren't straight. Well to be specific, Mabel was pansexual and Dipper was bisexual. Anyway, Mabel had decided to date Stacy after the other girl had kissed her. They had dated for a few months before they had a rather nasty breakup when Stacy had admitted that she was dating the elder twin because she wanted to get close to Dipper.

He kissed her head softly, rubbing her shoulder to apologize. "And if you want to know what happened then go look in the living room." She poked him in the stomach before taking a sip of her signature concoction. He sighed and wondered what Bill had done. They had agreed to have Bill sleep in the living room until they had put another bed in Dipper's room.

(Mabel insisted since it was his fault they were stuck in this mess and he reluctantly agreed, knowing it was his or Mabel's room since they only other two bedrooms were taken by Soos and Melody and the elder Pines twins for when they were back in town.)

He gave her one last single-arm hug before pulling away, taking a deep breath before walking into the living room.

As much as he hat- no. As much as he LOATHED to admit it. He turned a bright cherry red when he saw what had embarrassed Mabel so bad.

On the couch, where Bill was sleeping, was a once again naked demon. In a VERY compromising position. How he was still passed out after Dipper's twin screaming like a banshee, was a total mystery. As it were, Bill was laying on his front, bare ass in the air for all to see as he snored away into his pillow. The teen covered his eyes and walked over, poking the slumbering demon on his head in an attempt to wake him.

Bill stirred and yawned sitting up and back so he sat on his heels, allowing the teen to drop his hand from his eyes, his blush fading. "Mornin' Pine Tree." The mostly, blonde male smiled sleepily, his hair all mussed up in a bed head. He looked almost... adorable. Dipper pushed the thought to the back of his mind. "Morning Bill. Sleep well?"

He smiled a little more, and nods. "Sleep is weird. Everything is dark until your mind turns back on so you can dream." He giggled. Yes, giggled. He slipped his legs out from under him and sat with his feet on the ground. Dipper looked at him. "Want to try to stand again? Maybe we can get you to the bathroom. Your body probably needs to... um..." He blushed faintly. "Relieve itself." At the nod from the other, Dipper sat next to him and slipped the other male's arm around his shoulders. With a mumbled '1...2...3...', they managed to stand up, Bill still a little shaky, but definitely stronger then last night.

The odd pair awkwardly walked out to the kitchen, relieved to see that Mabel had retreated, probably to her room. Through the kitchen, they very slowly climbed the stairs to the second floor, where the only bathroom was. Now more then ever, Dipper wished Stan had bothered to add a second bathroom on the ground floor. Once on the upper landing, Dipper paused to let Bill catch his breath, the steep stairs a challenge for him when he was so weak. When he said he was ready, they finished their little journey and the brunette opened the bathroom door open, stepping inside. He sat up the cover on the toilet so Bill could sit. He did but looked confused. "Um... Now what?" Dipper barely stopped himself from face palming. "Bill I thought you were omniscient. Shouldn't you know how bodily functions work?" That earned him a grumpy scowl. "KNOWING and DOING are two VERY different things, Pine Tree. Demons don't have physical bodies. We consume but we don't really exhume like mortals."

Dipper smirked a little, unable to suppress his amusement. "Alright, alright. Umm... How to explain? Just, ah, relax I guess? You're body should know what to do automatically. Eventually you'll be able to determine when you only have to urinate and/or crap." He shrugged in apology. He wasn't entirely sure how to explain it. He may be a budding genius but he was still only 16.

Bill sighed and just nods, waving him away. "Go on and wait outside then. I know you won't want to be in here with me. I'll call you when I think I'm done." The human nodded in thanks, stepping outside and closing the door. "I'm going to get you some clothes to wear." When he heard a grunt of acknowledgement, he went back downstairs to pick up from the previous night's activities and put together a set of clothes, this time a black sweater and yellow leggings that Mabel had made him get for their costumes last Halloween. (They were ketchup and mustard and got a more then decent amount of candy. They still had some squirreled away in their suitcases.)

Once he had everything he went back upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door. "Everything ok Bill?" He heard the demons muffled voice. "This is really, really weird. And I THINK I'm done. Now what?" Dipper warned him that he was coming in and opened the door, closing it behind him. He sat the clothes down on the counter and turned to the other. "Did you wipe yourself clean yet?" His question was met with a confused look and he sighed, pointing to the toilet paper hanging in the beaver shaped holder next to the toilet. "Once you finish you use a small amount of toilet paper to wipe off any excess to avoid infections and so you don't smell like an outhouse." He reached forward and ripped off a few sheets. "Make sure to only wipe once with each piece or else you'll just spread what you're trying to clean up." Dipper kept explaining what to do, making sure he understood and then showed him how to wash his hands, emphasizing to not eat the soap or put it in any orifices. It was just used to wash hands.

The morning continued in this fashion, Bill asking how, Dipper answering and sometimes showing him. He helped him take his first shower, letting the demon use his arms as support to stay balanced. Once he was clean, he helped him dry off and then get dressed. After that was breakfast. When they safely reached downstairs, they found Mabel had returned and was making 'Mabel Cakes', as opposed to stancakes and pancakes. Her take on the breakfast, as expected, was pancake batter mixed with industrial sprinkles and (thankfully) edible sparkles and sometimes even chocolate chips if they could afford to buy them. As he had last night, Dipper had to show Bill how to eat the floppy breakfast food, Mabel watching and grinning at the scene despite her distrust of the demon.

After breakfast the unlikely trio slipped out to the living room to relax and to 'talk' to Bill.

The dream demon was surprisingly very compliant and forthcoming.

"So... Bill. Explain to us EXACTLY what happened."

"Well, Pine Tree. As I said yesterday, when I realized what was happening and that I couldn't escape, I called on an old Gods power for rebirth. The catch is that anything that uses his power to be reborn, is reborn as a human. There is no other option. And since I left my physical body in this reality, my essence was absorbed into it. So I guess you could look at it as like... Hibernation."

"Who's this God? And why did my touch release you?"

"An old Aztec God named Xolotl. He's the reason why the Aztec humans were even made. He went to the very depths of the Aztec underworld (Mictlan for those who don't know) , and uncovered the bones of an ancient, extinct race of humanoids. Then the clever bastard convinced Mictlantecuhtli (best guess for pronunciation: Mict-lan-tay-coot-lee), the goddess who was the embodiment of Mictlan, and allowed him to bring them to the upper world and had his twin brother god and his fellow gods of the heavens spill their blood onto the bones and gave birth to the Aztec humans." He took a sip of his water, feeling what he believed was thirst. "As for why your touch released me, well technically it could have been any of my Zodiac. You just happened to find me first. And the energy between you and my wheel was like flipping the switch to let the process occur."

"So what if none of your 'Zodiac' ever found you."

"Then I would be in that statue for as long as it took to absorb enough energy from any living being passing by until it equaled the same amount as the touch of a Zodiac member." They sat in silence for awhile, letting the information digest. Eventually Mabel finally asked what had been plaguing her mind.

"So why are you so nice right now? Like why aren't you acting like yourself?"

Bill grimaced and shuddered. "Just because I was a statue doesn't mean I wasn't aware of myself. I was basically floating in my own mindscape, alone with nothing but my thoughts. At first I was furious and raged at how a few puny mortals had defeated me. But... eventually I began to think and... I realized that it was probably a good thing you did. As a demon. I live for eternity. I've lived for 3 trillion years, Shooting Star. Most of it spent in a dimension where everyone was literally flat, boring and the same. I grew sick of the monotony and the sameness and I lashed out, causing chaos and destruction. It was the first 'fun' I ever really had because I couldn't easily predict what would happen next. It was... exhilarating. I slowly became obsessed with it and lost my mind. I spread my chaos to the other dimensions I could easily access and found creatures who felt the same. They were my friends. Though now I only see that it was because I was far stronger then them and they feared and respected my power. Not really me. While I was in the statue... I was alone for the first time in a VERY long time. I had a chance to see what I had become and I realized that... I didn't really want this anymore. I wanted real friends. Real fun. Not just destroying stuff." He snorted sadly. "After all, their's only so much out there any way. We would run out of things to destroy eventually."

Once he fell silent again the twins sat in awkward silence, glancing at each other. They could hear the pain and loneliness in his voice. They knew he was telling the truth. In wordless agreement, they both reached their arms out and pulled Bill into a hug, causing him to stiffen up in surprise and confusion before relaxing, hesitantly hugging them back.

The three remained in that position for sometime, losing track until Abolita Ramerez's cuckoo clock chimed that it was noon, prompting them to release each other.

Mabel sniffled, wiping away a tear that was threatening to form before she gave the boys a smile. "Who wants to go to Greasy's for lunch?" Dipper glanced at Bill who looked a little conflicted. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be ok Bill. We can always come up with an alias for you until the citizens trust you a little." Bill nodded reluctantly.

The elder twin thought about it. "What about... William... um... William Ferrace?" Dipper hums in agreement. "Yeah that could work. Then we can still call you Bill and no one would be the wiser."

Bill looked between the two of them. Two teens he had attempted and nearly killed on multiple occasions, and they were still going to help him. He didn't know whether to be touched by their kindness and forgiveness or amused by their naivety. He went with the former and felt a stinging sensation in his eyes and he rubbed them in an attempt to relieve the uncomfortable feeling. He looked at them and gave them a watery smile. "Thank you, Pine Tree, Shooting Star. Though I suppose I should call you Dipper and Mabel around town..." He chuckled a little at that and they all smiled.

Mabel looked for some shoes for Bill to wear while Dipper helped him neaten his hair (by the demon's insistence) then helped him practice walking a little more, relieved to find he was having an easier time at it now. Finally Mabel returned with a pair of Dipper's shoes that their Grandma had bought him but were a little bit too big. They were black with yellow accents and shoe laces. Odd choice to get for Dipper but at least it would make Bill happy.

As she expected, his eyes lit up when he saw them and was ecstatic when they fit perfectly. Dipper thought it was adorable how happy he got or such a silly thing like sneakers. But he didn't judge. After all, this would be the first time Bill had a human body of his own, so all this stuff would actually be HIS. Not just stuff that belonged to people he possessed. With a little more practice, he got used to walking in them enough that they went out to old El Diablo, Stan's death trap of a car. Dipper slipped into the Driver's seat and Mabel in the back, letting Bill sit up front. Technically Dipper only had a Permit but Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland could care less as long as he didn't crash. After all, the Pines family were town heroes. Mabel had her permit too but between the two of him he was the better (safer) driver.

After making sure everyone had their seat belts on he carefully pulled out and drove down the long driveway, soon reaching the main road where he turned onto the main road and towards town. Bill watched out the window as they drove, looking at forest as they drove past and the occasional woodland creature or friendly monster.

Soon they entered the town and Dipper made his way to Greasy's Diner, parking neatly into a spot near the entrance. The three piled out and he locked the car after making sure he had the keys. While they didn't really have to worry about someone stealing the car they still couldn't risk the gnomes getting in and try to take it on a very short joy ride. Into the nearest lamp post or building. Gnomes were terrible drivers.

Mabel rushed inside, eager for food and to get them a booth. Dipper followed along more sedately with a nervous Bill, making sure he didn't trip. "You'll be ok, Bill. I promise." He gave the demon a smile, surprised he was so nervous. Then again he actually couldn't really blame him. Bill was mortal right now and in a town that he almost destroyed. If the townspeople found out who he really was before he had earned their trust... well. Dipper didn't really want to think about it. Bill gave him a grateful smile and the two stepped inside the old diner, they soon spot Mabel sitting in a window booth and they sit opposite her of the table, next to each other. It felt... natural.

Lazy Susan came over with three menus. "Oh hey their you two little heroes! Who's your handsome friend here?" She smiled at Bill who tried to stay relaxed and calm. Dipper spoke up. "Oh this is William Ferrace. He's a friend from home. He needed to get away from his house so we told him he could come here." Mabel nods, beaming, inwardly she is surprised by how smoothly he wove that little lie. Bill, meanwhile was impressed by how Pine Tree had managed to come up with a story that would, hopefully, keep questions to a minimum. Susan smiled at the young man. "Well welcome to Gravity Falls William! Any friend of the Pines is a friend of the town! This meals on the house!"

Mabel gushed her thanks to the old woman and quickly ordered her food while Dipper helped Bill pick something to try. After they gave their orders and Lazy Susan left to give the order to the cook, they chatted quietly, Dipper, discreetly telling Bill how he would have to eat what he ordered while Mabel filled Bill in on what had happened since the end of Weirdmageddon.

"Ok so after everything ended, Grunkle Stan began to regain his memories and a few days later we had our 13th birthday party and Grunkle Stan a Grunkle Ford decided to go explore alllll these places where Grunkle Ford got readings of weirdness and Grunkle Stan gave the Mystery Shack to Soos and then we had to go home to Piedmont! When we got home, Mom and Dad were reluctant to let me keep Waddles but they let me! Dipper made me promise not to tell them about all the dangerous stuff we had to do cause then they might not let us come back! While we were gone Soos got Melody, his girlfriend who was living in Portland, to move in with him! Pacifica's Dad had to sell the mansion because he had invested in weirdness bonds and they flunked and they had to get a regular sized mansion! Then Old Man McGuckett moved into the mansion because he became a millionaire when he sold a bunch of patents for his inventions and stuff! Oh and nobody's really supposed to talk about Weirdmageddon because mostly no one knew how it all happened and they just wanted it to be like a big nightmare. Also a bunch of the eyebats are still around but they're pretty harmless and all the friendly monsters get to come and go as they please as long as they don't break the law! And Bodacious T invented this new game called Death Ball but me and Dipper don't really get it. Gideon decided to actually go to school to try to be a normal kid but thats going as well as you would think. Then we got to come back each summer! We actually managed to convince our parents to let us move here so we can go to High School here and we start in a few days! Oh and Soos and Melody got married and are on their Honeymoon! The wedding was sooooo pretty! I got to be Maid of Honor because I helped Soos and Melody meet!" Mabel kept spouting more and Bill struggled to keep up, relieved when their food came, giving the girl something better to do with her mouth.

Dipper gave him an apologetic look. Mabel got very talkative when she was excited. He whispered to the demon. "You get used to it. Eventually." He smirked and made sure Bill was ok with his food before he dug into his own, glad to eat out for once.

After lunch Mabel got a text from Grenda that told her to hurry over to her place. "Oh shoot! I forgot we're having a sleep over tonight!" She pouted, split between helping her twin and the demon they were now housing and spending time with her best friends. Dipper gave her a 'shoo' motion. "Go on. I can take care of Bill." She hugged him and then Bill and then dashed off without a care. Bill smiled after her, causing a strange twinge in Dipper's gut. "She hasn't changed at all." The brunette nods, humming in agreement as they head back to the car.

"Hey Bill, wanna go see if we can find you some stuff or do you wanna go home for now?" The blonde thought about it. "I think we should go home first. Just for a bit. I think I should let my body rest. Maybe we can go out later?" He looked at Dipper, as though he thought he would be mad. But the teen only nodded and smiled. "That sounds good to me."

The duo hopped into the car and Dipper drove them home, noticing how Bill began to yawn in the late summer's heat. He looked at the demon as he steered the car onto the highway to head home, noticing how soft his yellow and black locks looked and he wanted to pet him, wanted to see if he would purr like he did when he brushed the demon's hair. With great will power, he resisted and paid attention to the old road, thinking it needed to be repaved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know some people are probably wondering why it's Mabel who'f the more suspicious twin for once. Well I always thought that once the twins hit High School she would learn to be a little more cautious while Dipper learned to be more open. Plus Dipper is still very much suspicious but he's also very curious and sometimes can't really help himself.

**Author's Note:**

> After this I'm going to write in third person. So basically no more I's and Me's and stuff unless they're talking. Comment what you think! Thank you! ^-^


End file.
